Pained
by Hollowlies
Summary: Haley is going through a tough time. And its not normal. Its full blown pain both physical and Mental inflicted by a family member but who?. Her whole body aches and she not sure how much longer she can hang on for help to arrive. Finally ch 5 is UP! (
1. Pained

Let me just start this out saying I do not own this show or any of the characters. I just really like it and I hope you like my story just as much. Enjoy and review oh and please be nice this is my first ^_^ so I hope its ok!!! Lets start...  
  
We start with Haley going through a rough time in her life and is not sure she can turn to anybody or trust anyone with her secret. Not even Lucas. She's scared and thinks herself alone to fight the terrors in the night. What she doesn't know is that she will never be alone or without a friend. Oh and that she's not as great at hiding things as she thinks she is. Especially from Lucas. Never underestimate the power of friendship or love for a kindred spirit.  
  
Not noticing anything that's going on around her or Lucas calling after her. Haley rushes down the hall trying to get out of school fast, so she wasn't late to get home and help her siblings clean the house before he comes home. Deep in thought on how she was going to deflect "his" anger from her brothers and sisters to her. She knew they would never be able to handle the blows, but she was older and stronger. He would not break their innocence spirits as long as she was there. As she turned the corner, she ran into some random guy who knocked her down and kept right on walking throwing some incoherent phrase over his shoulder  
  
"Damn hales, you really didn't see that guy, did you?" said a deep familiar voice behind her "where were you and have you returned from it yet" he chuckled at his own joke  
  
"Ha Ha real funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." She grumbled still not quite back to this time and space "when are you going to grow up Luke and learn that your not as funny as you think you are"  
  
"Hey, when you were little I could make you laugh so hard that you had to run for the bathroom or borrow some of my own clothes if you know what I mean." Lucas smirked at her  
  
Cheeks turning bright red she turned away from her best friend " listen I've got to go I'll talk to you later Lucas."  
  
"Hales I was just joking, come on don't be mad, let's go hang out for a while. I never see you anymore."  
"I can't I have to go umm.... Do something." She murmured  
  
His voice suddenly cooling he said, "Your going to go see him aren't you? You know I can't stand him and you can't see he's using you to get to me."  
  
"Its not all about you and what you want. And by the way, I'm doing it for you Lucas! You can be such a jerk sometimes a real jackass. For your information, not that's its any of your business mind you, I'm going home so just butt out." She snapped at him and turned on her heels and marched out the door  
  
Hitting his hand on his forehead, he ran after his long time best friend "Haley wait up let me give you a ride home at least. I know I can be a jerk I'm sorry. Just lets go get the truck and I'll drive you home."  
  
"He" wouldn't like that thought Haley. Shaking her head, she said, "No Lucas, I'm through with this bullshit!! If you cant trust me to make my own choices and my own mistakes then I can't be your friend anymore." She stormed "oh and by the way I'm not gonna talk to you anymore until you get that through your thick skull, you've done it forever and I'm sick of it" with that she turned down a different street  
  
"Hales I'm sorry. But you have to admit your acting kind of childish."  
"Hales? Come on forgive me!'  
"Damnit Haley its not funny"  
"Fine whatever, if you want it that way its all yours" with that, he pivoted and stomped away.  
  
Haley stopped and bowed her head in the middle of the street. Tears started to roll silently down her face "I'm sorry Luke, Its better this way. I just can't let you get close to me like we use to be. You might end up getting hurt or do something you regret, God, I'm so sorry." Haley whispered to herself knowing he wouldn't hear and that it was truly better this way. She cared to much about him to have him get hurt. Besides, "He" would be happy and would get mad if "he" knew that she had any close guy friends. It would just get worse. It was better he was mad at her and wouldn't go near. That was the only way she could protect him and herself. The only way!  
  
It is better this way I know it is...  
  
A/N Well that is it for now. Hope it wasn't too bad. And you didn't suffer too much Please review!!! 


	2. torment

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the tv show. This is just a story and not a real life happening thanks. Oh please review I feel special when you do.  
  
Haley rushes home to try and get there in time, but alas its not to be. She can hear the yelling from the inside. "He" was drunk again and sounded like "he" was in a rage. Hurrying inside Haley's gonna try and put herself in the way of his anger hoping to distract him from her other siblings. The Protector never the Protected, always what she is. I can handle the pain and the insults, Haley thought, but HE will never get a chance to do what he has done to me to my innocent brother and sisters.  
  
Running up the steps into her house she opens the door. She flinches, glass shattered right next to her head, the pieces go flying everywhere. Feeling something trickling down her cheek, she puts her hand up and wipes it away. Looking at the blood smeared on her hand her temper flared. That was mom's favorite crystal vase!!! It was grandmas before that and Great grandmas before that. It was ages old and he just smashed it like it didn't matter. Not thinking that that is what he could do to her, Haley stormed through the house into the kitchen. "He" was standing in the middle of the kitchen waving a knife at her siblings. Haley's temper went up another notch.  
  
"Get away from them" She growled. "He" turned towards her  
  
"Is that any way to greet you father" He said sweetly "I deserve more respect from you brat, especially from you slut!!! Late again I see. Bet I can guess where you were, with that bastard son Lucas. Huh? Am I right? Has he knocked you up yet?" Laughing gleefully sneering at her.*SLAP The force of the blow stunned him. Then he turned purple with rage.  
  
"BITCH!! Your gonna pay for that!" He charged her and stuck her one in the stomach "how'd you like that?"  
  
Sucking in a deep, tears came to her eyes from the pain but she wouldn't let him see that. "Hey Danielle" she said to the oldest of her siblings "get them out of here for me k?" Her eyes said they didn't need to see this. Her sister understood quickly and quietly ushered them out.  
  
"OH, you don't want them to hear the truth about you huh? The truth is that you're a slut and a skank and you need to be punished for it?" he grinned and did and upper cut to her jaw. Followed by a punch in the eye, nose and ribs.  
  
By then Haley was gasping on the ground from pain. Blood oozing from her lip and nose. Dragging her up by her hair her so-called father screamed in her face and then kneed her in the gut.  
  
"I see you like it rough" he whispered in her ear. Grabbing her by the elbow, he pushed her on the table and started roughly groping her. Feeling his ******** grow she closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears of shame of knowing that this was her father touching her like this. Haley's eyes popped open when she heard the zipper.  
  
"I bet this is how your lover boy Lucas touches you" he growled in her ear. Her anger sparked through the pain and she shoved him and kneed him in the crotch. Bending over howling in pain, her father cursed in pain never letting go of her arm. His grip tightened with his pain. She winced but said coolly  
  
"If you want to keep your privates intact don't touch me again today or speak to me in such a repulsive way." She growled at him. He twisted her arm one last time then let go. Turning to go upstairs she thought of one more thing "Oh, and don't even think about even looking at my siblings in a wrong way, you can treat me like this but don't ever do it in front of them or to them. I'll kill you in your sleep so help me god I will if I ever find out that you have it will be the last thing you'll ever do."  
  
With every last ounce of fight and energy drained from her body, she walked on unstable legs up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the doors quietly she locked all the locks on it and pitched into Blackness *blacked out in the middle of the floor, not even making it to the bed.  
  
~Many hours later~  
  
With a groan, Haley rolled over on the floor. Opening her eyes she didn't know where she was right away, her room spinning all over the place, then everything came slamming back in place. The force of what happened hit her and tore a sob from her and she couldn't stop the tears that would be ignored no more. It was late the sun had gone down long ago. Looking at the clock it blinked 11:30. Rising from the floor she shuffled to the bathroom connected to her room. When she looked in the mirror she decided she was going to throw up and did just that. After flushing the toilet she looked at herself closely in the mirror, her lip and eye were puffy. Dried blood was all over her face, on her lip, corner of her eye, there was still blood oozing from the cuts the crystal made. She felt like one big bruise, achey and sore all over. Her eye and jaw was a deep purple with a little hint of some other color. Lifting up her shirt was an effort. She figured her ribs were bruised and from the way they looked on the outside she was lucky they weren't broken. Bruises covered her whole back and side with a few spots of color on her stomach. But that wasn't what hurt the most, it was the shame of knowing that she deserved what she got. It was her fault she, aggravated him and egged him on. She knew better. Damn she knew better. She felt gross all over and dirty. She could still feel his hands on her, it made her shiver with disgust. Finishing undressing wasn't an easy chore. Her bra was the hardest with all the bruises on her ribs and back. Finally she was free and climbed into the tube. A good long soak is what she needed with lots of bubbles so she didn't have to look at her punishment of her body. Slowly the bath was filled with steaming water and the room filled with steam from the water. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier and she soon fell asleep not a deep one but a restless one.  
  
Waking up because she couldn't breath, Haley realized she was underwater. Gasping and choking in air she pulled herself out of the tub of now cold water. She dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. One of the crappier ones, she didn't want to get blood one the nice ones. Standing there staring at the calm water in the tub she realized how easy it would have been to just let go, shaking herself out of that train thought, she couldn't afford doing that not with her brother and sisters to keep safe. She would not be broken by "Him" she thought with disgust. Her survival instincts were just to strong, they wouldn't let her. Shivering now with cold she shuffled into her bedroom, turning her head when she passed the mirror to avoid looking at herself. She slowly and painfully got dressed into pajamas and Turned out the lights. Very carefully, she sat down by the window and looked out into the darkness. Dark behind her and dark in front of her, just like her future she thought. Shaking her head, she climbed out of the window seat and crawled into bed. Pulling the blankets up to her chin to get rid of not only the chill in the room but hopefully inside of her too. She fell asleep thankfully with not thoughts or dreams at all.  
  
Getting up with a long groan she went into the bathroom to throw up again because of the dizziness and her stomach was still rejecting being socked by one hard fist. After washing out her mouth she took one look in the mirror and knew there was no way she could go to school. The bruises were hideous and grotesque; they weren't possible to cover with makeup. Better to stay home and tidy everything up so "He" wouldn't go into a fit again. Unlocking the door, she went down the stairs very carefully, trying to avoid as much pain as possible. Nobody would be home, they all left before she got up, after not setting her clock last night this is the latest she had slept in for a while. Moving around the house slowly, she cleaned up the left over dishes from breakfast. One wrong move and pain would shoot through her body so fast it would take her breath away. Being very careful she began the long grueling process of cleaning the big house by herself.  
  
~same time different place~  
  
Where was she, Lucas thought, He hadn't meant to lose his temper like that. Look what it cost him, his best friend, the one who stood by him through everything. Something was up, Hales had never pushed him so far away from her at one time, all at once. It was like she didn't care about him anymore or worse she didn't want him to care for her. It was getting all confusing in his head he didn't know which was up or down with her. And what was really weird was that she hadn't showed up at school today, it was like her to avoid him when she's mad but not miss school over it. Something big was going on with his best friend and he needed to know what it was. Slamming his locker closed her decided since it was third period, his free period he would go see if she was home and if her could talk to her.  
  
Walking down the street to Haley's house Lucas had his whole speech planned, out from her responses and his. He stopped right at the end of her sidewalk in front of her house and just stood there. His whole plan just flew out his the door. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, she might be still really pissed at him, and he couldn't handle it if she meant all those word she had said to him. Building up his courage, he marched up the sidewalk and jumped up the steps to her door. Waiting a couple seconds to gather himself he pounded on the door.  
  
~ just inside the door~  
  
Haley jumped and the sound of pounding on the door. Trying to figure out who it was, she went through the list of whom she was to call so they wouldn't show up at the house. There was school, which she had to fake that she was one of her Guardians to call herself in sick, then there was Karen to tell her she wouldn't be into work to day because she had a "bad cold". Nobody else she could think of. The pounding came again, she flinched before the person had come she had been picking up the broken pieces of the crystal vase, which had been left there for no apparent reason. Many decorated Scooby-Doo band-aids covered her fingers and palm. She quickly grabbed her sweatshirt hanging on the chair next to her to cover the bruises on her arm where "he had roughly grabbed her. They were also deep purple and you could see where his hands/fingers had been. She peeked out of the side window and quickly backed away from the door. The one person who shouldn't have been there was, LUCAS!  
  
"Damn, Damn, Damn" Haley whispered. The pounding came again there was no way in hell she was going to answer the door like this. Backing into the kitchen to stay out of sight, she leaned against the pantry door. Slowly sinking to the ground her heard Lucas growl out a couple swear words the leave. What a relief!! Haley thought to herself. He will never find out about this. She swore to herself.  
  
~Outside by his car~  
  
Lucas stood at the end of the sidewalk just staring at Haley's house. Maybe she wasn't there, maybe she meant those words, the thought of that was just too painful. Maybe she's in trouble or maybe she's hiding something either way he was going to figure it out. She couldn't hide forever. I'll talk to her tomorrow, he thought. With that, he left her inside her house leaning against the pantry door and swearing he wouldn't find out. Scare of how long she could hide or keep him at arms length. They had been through too much to not know when something was definitely wrong.  
  
He was late for class again but what else was new. It wouldn't matter for only one day. He had more important things to worry about, like his best friend from since forever. She couldn't keep avoiding him forever. When she came back, he would be waiting and would get to the bottom of whatever it was. Something was wrong and he had his need to protect her from whatever it is. This feeling he never had so strongly before. Sure, he felt he had to protect others from bad. But this was different, extremely different feeling and he wasn't sure if he likes it or not. Shaking it off as nerves for the upcoming test in 5th period he went to class not have any clue that it was so much more serious than that.  
  
~Back at Haley's house~  
  
Haley was still leaning against the pantry door. Deep in thought of how she was going to handle all that was going on. How much longer she could hide these bruises and keep "Him" at bay. Not much longer, she knew soon "he" would take the abuse to the next level and she didn't know how she would cope with it.  
  
A/N I probably repeated myself more than once sorry I was getting tired. Your probably more confused than before sorry again. Hope you enjoyed. Still more to come. Review plz. 


	3. Revealed Hurt

Disclaimer: we do this once again. I do not own this show or any of its characters. These characters and the actors plus the whole show belong to the wb 23 station or whomever their contract bound them to so yeah.  
  
Getting up from the floor beside the pantry door, Haley walked around the house making sure the doors were locked and the windows were shuttered. Right now, she didn't want to be seen or known about. In less than a couple hours, he would be home and the place wasn't even close to being clean. Rushing about or going as fast as her bruised body would take her, Haley cleaned the house from top to bottom. Putting the cleaning supplies away in the top cubbard, she didn't hear anybody enter the house, until she heard the creak of the floor right behind her. Spinning around she was unprepared for the force of the blow to her lower jaw.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school darling dearest" "He" said sweetly to the crumpled girl on the ground. "Or were you waiting for me to come home, cuz you liked how I touched you last time"  
  
Stepping towards Haley, her father slowly got closer. Still stunned on the ground from the blow, she didn't have the energy to struggle against his grip. He slowly dragged her up the length of his body. When she didn't react, using "his" free hand "he" socked on her other side in the ribs.  
  
"Bitch," he growled "do you think your better than me, that you can f*** any other guy in this town without giving your own dad the privilege. Do you seriously consider yourself above the other whores in this town? Do YOU!!!!!" He yelled in her face and hit her again.  
  
With the last strength of her energy, Haley kneed him in the balls. He bit out a groan but didn't loosen his grip very much. Trying to twist free was a useless effort.  
  
"Please just let me go," she begged "I cleaned the damn house for you so I could hopefully spare my siblings the treatment you show me every hour of everyday. You bastard, do you really think I care what you do to me. Do you really think I care what happens to me!! You dumb***" she screamed in his face with renewed anger "since day one you drilled into my head how worthless I am, how ugly I am, how no one could possibly care about me, so do you really, really seriously think I care if you hurt me, it you torture m or if you kill me. I'm sorry but in my eyes that would be a blessing!!" with a huff she finished.  
  
"Go get out of my sight" He shoved her away so hard she hit the counter with the small of her back. With a muffled cry she sank to floor "I'm not through with you yet" he growled "But right now you disgust, you fuck*** whore" he slapped her hard across the face. "I'm gonna make you life a living hell, but don't worry I wont let you die, you get to live every minute of the horror that has become your life. Ungrateful wench." With that, he walked away, up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
Unable to get up with the pounding in her back and ribs, Haley just laid there to weak to get up. Gasping for breath trying to get her will built up so she could get up and move, she had to fix supper and do the laundry and...'oh my god, look at what "he's" done to me, I've become his slave trying to do what he wants and walking on egg shells so I don't anger him' Haley thought to herself. Still she was scared of him and so she proceeded to do just what he wanted done. It was going to be a long time before she went to school, judging by the force of his punches she was going to have a few new bruises to take care of.  
  
~A week and a half later~  
  
Looking in the mirror in the bathroom, Haley stared at her face. The swelling had gone down and the coloring wasn't as bad, but it was still going to take a whole bunch of makeup to cover it up, to make it look normal. Hoping it wouldn't rub off before the day was over she began to apply her makeup, very, very carefully, wincing every time she touched a tender spot, which was almost all the time. Her alarm rang telling her she had three minutes before she should leave for school if she wanted to be on time. It was time to face the world with her head held high and the shame in her heart. It was all her fault she missed school, it will always be her fault, she deserved what she got. Knowing this she grabbed she backpack off the bed and went to school.  
  
~Same time another house~  
  
It had been a week and a half since he and Hales had had that fight and she still hadn't been to school. It was so unlike her and he had a funny feeling in his gut that something just wasn't right and it wasn't him or the fight, something was going on. He was going to find out. Leaving the house and into his truck he drove to school hoping she would be there today.  
  
~School time~  
  
Walking into school, Haley felt like and outsider, for some reason she felt like she didn't belong here anymore that she should go home. Walking to her locker people kept bumping into her, not hard, but every time anyone got near her, she would flinch away. This was not like her she knew this but yet she couldn't help it. Putting in the combo, she opened her locker and grabbed her books while putting in the ones not needed. Stuffing them into her bag, she closed the door. Jumping with a small shriek, Haley placed her hand on her chest to steady her frantically beating heart. Lucas just looked at from where he stood.  
  
"Damn you Lucas why don't you make some noise when you sneak up on people like that." She growled at him.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy" he said not answering her question "I didn't sneak up on you but now that I've got your attention we need to talk" instead of saying anything like he expected her to do she just turned away and started to walk to class.  
"Haley get back here, I know something's up with you" Haley paused but then kept on walking, like she hadn't heard Lucas. "Damnit Hales I'm worried about, tell me what's up and why your acting so cold to me all of a sudden." Ignoring him, she continued to walk away from him, biting her lip to keep from crying at the pain in his voice. Lucas trying to keep his temper in check watched her walk away, He couldn't be late for his class otherwise his plan to get Haley to open up to his would be in jeopardy. He wouldn't push right now but later, yes later she would tell him.  
  
Trying to think straight, Haley sat in class, pain lacing though her, her bruised body couldn't take much more of these chairs, soon she'd have to get up and give her body a breather from the pain. Thinking the bathroom was the best bet, she got a pass from her teacher and left the classroom. Not paying attention where she was going, she ran into the brick wall of a chest, flinching she looked up. Catching her by the waist, Nathan made sure she didn't fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey Haley, missed you in tutoring. Where were you?" Nathan asked  
  
"Home" she mumbled and started to walk away.  
  
Catching her by the arm, making her wince he said, "Hey Lucas seems pretty worried about you, you ok? I mean I know we're not a thing anymore but I'm here if you need me." Using his charm turned up full watt he smiled at her then let go of her arm. Half expecting her to spill her guts he was surprised when all he got for an answer was 'thanks" and a girl walking away from him. 'Guess she's still not over me.' He thought arrogantly "damn I'm good" thinking this he walked away.  
  
Walking to the bathroom, she decided she didn't have to go so she took a detour to her locker, for no reason but it would take longer than going to and back from the bathroom. As she turned the corner to the wall with her locker on it, she saw Brooke and Payton talking and then ending with a hug. Hoping to get away before they saw her, she started to turn around but it was too late.  
  
"Haley your back" cried Payton walking up to her with Brooke trailing along. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Yeah tutor girl, I haven't seen you in the halls in a long time" Brooke pointed out.  
"Home, with a bad cold." Haley answer starting to move off back in the direction of class.  
  
"Wait we need to get together for a girls night" said Payton a idea of what it would be like going through her head. "We could hang out and watch movies and talk. It would be fun." She continued to ramble off what they could do but Haley wasn't there anymore. Trying to figure out how to get Lucas off her back and leave her alone was her top priority. "What do you think?" Asked Brooke  
  
"I cant maybe next month, I'm really busy right now." After saying that Haley turned and started towards class leaving the two cheerleaders behind. Quietly sitting down in her desk and opened her textbook, not really seeing the word. After that, the day went by in a haze of pain and Advil.  
  
The bell went off in her last class, Haley thought it was smooth sailing from here home, but she was wrong. Hungry since she skipped lunch to avoid Lucas, she decided to stop at the vending machines on the way out. By the time the damn machine gave her, her food the school was empty. Walking out of the front doors, she groaned when she saw Lucas leaning against his truck right in front of her. Damn. Steeling herself for the fight, she walked up to him.  
  
"Thought you might need a ride" said Lucas "seeing how it gorgeous out and your wearing long sleeves, I wouldn't want you to over heat" he grinned his crooked smile, which melted every other girl and her most of the time except now.  
  
"I don't need a ride right now thanks" Starting to walk away. Lucas opened his mouth to stop her.  
  
"Wait, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry alright but something is wrong, I can feel it and I can see it in the way you act. You know you can tell me, so stop trying to hid what's wrong"  
  
"No" she simply said and started to walk away again. Tripping over a crack in the road, she nearly fell, if it wasn't for Lucas catching her by the arm and dragging her up again. Sucking in a quick breath she winced and flinched away from him.  
  
"Sorry did I ..." he trailed off. Her shirt and come up and showed her multi colored bruises on her back. "What the hell" he said and pulled her shirt away from her back more, exposing more of the bruises on her back and side. "Haley, what happened, who did this. I swear to God..." quickly she pulled her shirt down and spun away from him, tripping over the curb of the side walk. Falling back into his chest. His arms encircled her and she tried to break free.  
  
"It nothing, just fell out of my bed that's all." She said  
  
"Like hell you did, more like ran into someone's foot or fist. I've been in to many fights to not know when a bruise is inflicted or an accident." Turning her to face him he asked once again. "What happened? And don't lie to me"  
  
Trying to turn her face away, she murmured "Nothing, its nothing." She flinched when he lowered his voice say "look in my eyes and tell me that bullshit again." He demanded, "don't tell me you flinch or wince when some one gets near to you or touches you is nothing." Pulling up her shirtsleeves she showed her the bruises that she knew was there. "don't tell me these bruises are from nothing."  
  
"I deserved them, its ok, I've got it handled. Don't worry about it." She told him. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said so softly it scared her. "What happened" not willing to tell him the truth just yet she made up another lie.  
  
"No, Haley that's bull and you know it. Like hell you deserved this. Always you've been nothing but kind and generous to others, there's no way you could deserve this. Now tell me what happened and tell me now. I've known you forever and I wont let this get between us, so tell me what happened or I swear I will find out myself and I'll...." Trailing off yet again, he looked at the sobbing girl in his arms. Squeezing her tight in his arms, but carefully he waited, knowing she would tell him now."  
  
"Why are you always there for me when I fall?" she whispered "I don't understand how you could still care after so many times I've pushed you away. How hard I've tried to push you away lately. I have my reasons, and this time they weren't selfish, this time I was trying to protect you, to keep you safe." Shuddering with sobs, she was quiet  
  
"I'm you friend, your all I have pretty much and all I'll ever need. I care for you too much to let you go and leave my life" He whispered in her ear and fell silent waiting for her to tell him all.  
  
"I deserved this," she whispered so softly he could barely hear, but hear he did and what he heard made him tighten his grip on her ever more. "You are right I didn't fall of my bed, "He" lost his temper and instead of letting him hurt my siblings I took the brunt of his rage. I got them out in time so that they only saw the first punch. But he didn't let up and soon he was threatening to do more than just beat me..." she stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wait a minute Haley sorry I know this is tough for you but who is "he"". Lucas asked, so he could put a name and face in front of his rage  
  
"My father" she said softly the continued after awhile. "Remember when we were little and I'd have little cuts or bruises and blame it on other things, remember when I broke my arm and said I fell out of the tree, that was him. All those times it was "him" it would never get this bad but "he" would find new ways to torture me. I wasn't at school after we had our fight cuz he knocked me up pretty badly and I knew I couldn't cover the bruises up, plus I was coming in and out of consciousness constantly. I was there when you knocked on the door, I was there when you left and I was there when he got home and tried to...take advantage of me." Lucas's fists clenched as he hugged her but he remained quiet, knowing this was hard for her.  
  
"He wanted what he said I gave to others, to you. "He" thinks we have more than a friendship relationship. "He" touched me some and then "he" threw me against the counter because he said I disgusted him and later he would finish. He also threatened to make my life ever worse. But I cant imagine anything worse than what it already is. Over the years, he has drilled mental abuse into my brain and I don't know who I can trust or turn to any more. I'm scared Luke and I don't know how not to be. I'm not pretty so I can't rely on my looks to get me out of this, I'm smart but he always seem smarter and I just don't know what to do. I know I deserved this!!! But I just don't know why." With that, she hung her head into his chest and cried tears that wouldn't come before.  
  
Fighting against his rage and pain for his Hales, he just held her close for a long time. When he thought it was the right time he spoke "Hales, you didn't deserve this, trust me on this one. For what he did to you I want to tear him from limb to limb." Looking up at him she fiercely shook her head 'no'. "Hales we have to get you out of there, I wont let him hurt you anymore or get the chance to touch you. You are mine, and I will not let anyone hurt you if I can stop it. I told Nathan if he hurt, you I'd make him pay and now the pain is coming from someplace I didn't expect, but I will keep you safe and you don't have to worry anymore. Trust me nothing will happen to you." Looking into his eyes with tears rolling down her face she hoped what he said was true. Lucas was amazed at what he saw as the makeup was washed away by her tears. Her face was a collage of colors. Wiping away some of her tears he said, "you may not know how beautiful you are or how much I care for you, but don't ever doubt. I'm here for you and I will always be. We will get your siblings out of there because I know you would not put them in danger when you could prevent it even if it means more pain for you. The Protector never the Protected, that's what you are. They will be safe that I promise you, but first we are getting you safe and so we can see the extent of those bruises. Or maybe so I can get you alone and half naked." He laughed when he saw her shocked face.  
  
"Come on lets get you in the truck and I'll take you home to my place. You should be safe there." Taking her by the hand, he helped her into the truck careful of where he knew some of the bruises were. Climbing over the hood of the truck, he got behind the wheel and drove towards home. His anger still coursing through his veins, the rage was turning his vision red but he wouldn't do anything not until Haley said it was ok. Haley meant more to him than he ever imagined. He couldn't believe what he had let slip out with his anger, 'your mine' but god was it true. He wanted to be more than just friends with her, after so many girls he had finally realized how much she meant to him, how much she completed him. She was his other half of his soul and I took him to almost lose her and then abuse to finally realize it. Damn was he slow to realize he was in love with her.  
  
Sitting quietly in the passengers seat, thoughts ran through her head. 'You are mine' what did that mean and why did his possessiveness bring such a flutter to her stomach and heart. Why did her heart skip a beat every time he was near and when did these feelings replace her old ones. When had she started to like him more than just a friend? Was it before or during or after the Nathan thing was over? What the hell is going on with her? Lucas only sees her as a friend and nothing more. Why was she putting herself up for more hurt? She didn't need it. God knows she doesn't want it, but yet it is there. Lurking beneath the surface. Glancing under her lashes at him, she groaned inwardly. She was setting herself up for a fall but that wasn't going to change her feelings just like that. She and her heart were in serious danger as was the rest of her body. Damn how is my life going to end? She thought to herself.  
  
A/n I know it took longer than expected but I couldn't help it. Lucas finally found out and now there's passion just below the surface between the two. What is going to happen and in what order will it happen in. Hope it wasn't to confusing and I hope you enjoyed. R&R. Thanks 


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show or its characters but I'm still going to put them into predicaments. Sorry about taking so long writers block is a total drag and I didn't know where to take it. I still don't but I'm just gonna go with it. Sorry if it's not very good. I'm trying.  
  
Let's see where did we leave off? Ahh!! yes Haley was going to go stay with Lucas. The two didn't tell the whole story to Karen but sort of a half-truth. Haley couldn't stay at her house because of family problems. After a few days at Lucas's Haley got the feeling that she was wearing out her welcome of course that was all in her head but she decided she just couldn't stay there any longer. In the afternoon while Lucas was at practice and Karen was a the café Haley got what stuff she had together and headed out leaving not a trace of her ever staying there for the last few days. Nothing but a note on Lucas's pillow.  
  
Dear Lucas,  
I know you want to help but this isn't your problem.  
I can handle it even if it doesn't look like it right now. I want to thank you for helping get my siblings out of his hands and into a  
safe home and family.  
I don't know what I need to do but I cant stay anymore.  
Not in this house not with you. Don't take it the wrong way. You're a good guy but I cant live with myself if you get hurt or in trouble because  
of me.  
I don't know where I'm going but if you love me even if it's just in  
friendship  
Don't follow.  
-Haley  
  
With that, Haley walked out of his house and his life without him even knowing it. Tears running down her slightly swollen and discolored face Haley closed and locked the door. Not knowing where to go she walked down the street and decided to just follow where the road takes her. Trying to walk away from her, past not knowing what a nightmare she was walking towards. Ahead the unknown and the person responsible for the bruises and the pain.  
  
same time different place  
  
Getting done with practice, Lucas wasn't paying attention where he was going, with his thoughts focused on Haley it took him a moment or two to notice the pay phone outside the school where he was walking was ringing loudly. Not knowing what else to do. He looked around and then answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Answered Lucas  
"Hope you kissed your whore good-bye before she left, because she just walked out of your life and protection and into a nightmare of my making. But it's a good thing you said your good-byes right? I mean I wouldn't want you to feel grief of never saying good-bye so I'll be the gentleman that I am and pass it on for you. Don't worry she's in the good hands of her father. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Hack cough hack "  
  
The laugh sent a shiver of dread run down Lucas's spine. Dropping the phone Lucas raced home. Not even waiting for his truck to come to a complete stop. Lucas hurtled himself up the steps and into his house calling Haley's name. But no answer greeted him, no smiling Haley came to him, laughing his fears away, nothing except the note on his pillow answered his call. Reading and rereading it the horror of the truth finally sank in. Haley was gone and even if she didn't know it she was in more danger than she could ever imagine.  
  
Ignoring her request of not following he called Karen and Keith. Followed by Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Lucas's homeboys, Mouth, Skills and the others. It was time to tell the whole story and nothing short of the truth and the terror Haley unknowingly walked into. The fear racing through Lucas's veins was nothing he had felt before. Maybe there was still time to find Haley before their nightmare begins.  
  
Later on the road leading to a never ending nightmare  
  
An unsuspecting Haley walked down a deserted road. It was getting dark and she was hot and tired and hungry. With dried tears on her face, Haley walked a little faster. There had to be a gas station up here somewhere. The shadows quickly grew as the sunset. The lengthening of the darkness scared Haley for no other reason than she was scared of the dark it was one of her phobias forced on her by her father. Hearing a car speeding down the road, Haley turned around. Temporarily blinded by the cars headlights She waited for it to pass. The car started to swerve towards her and there was no slowing of speed. Realizing she was in major trouble, Haley started to run. Running as fast as her achy body could take her, she ran with all her might. Adrenaline pumping through her she raced down the road with the car gaining on her each second.  
  
The impact of the car and her body sent her flying. Hitting the ground with a thud she felt every broken bone and bloody cut. The pain was so terrific that darkness started closing in on her, which she welcomed happily. Until she heard the car door of the car open and saw the driver climb out of it. A shiver of fear went up her spine when the person bent close to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Welcome to your nightmare, Haley James, my lovely whore of a daughter" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Eyes dilating with fear she moaned and fought the darkness swirling behind her eyes with all her might. She knew with horrible certainty what would happen if she let herself go but yet the darkness wouldn't be ignored. Swirling into her vision Haley screamed with her last strength hoping beyond hope that someone would hear. But the inevitable happened and she sunk into unconsciousness with the last words of her father in her head and the fading vision of the sun setting and darkness consuming everything.  
  
"tisk tisk Haley you should know better than that."  
  
A/N Hope it was ok I was just going with the flow and it probably didn't go very far. But I am sorry it took so long the Bloody writers Block is a pain in the ass. Please R&R. every critics is welcome! Thanks lots!! Oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions of where you want it to go I open to them. -Hollowlies 


	5. fearlessness

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. So don't ask.

A/n sorry its taken so long. I've been really busy and then my computer wasn't working. Please don't hate me!!!!! It's a sorry excuse but I am sorry!!! You know I still love you guys. Ok lets get down to it.

Flashback for use of the viewer

It took him a moment or two to notice the pay phone outside the school where he was walking was ringing loudly. Not knowing what else to do. He looked around and then answered the phone.

"Hello?" Answered Lucas

"Hope you kissed your whore good-bye before she left, because she just walked out of your life and protection and into a nightmare of my making. But it's a good thing you said your good-byes right? I mean I wouldn't want you to feel grief of never saying good-bye so I'll be the gentleman that I am and pass it on for you. Don't worry she's in the good hands of her father. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Hack cough hack "

The laugh sent a shiver of dread run down Lucas's spine. Dropping the phone Lucas raced home. Not even waiting for his truck to come to a complete stop. Lucas hurtled himself up the steps and into his house calling Haley's name. But no answer greeted him, no smiling Haley came to him, laughing his fears away, nothing except the note on his pillow answered his call. Reading and rereading it the horror of the truth finally sank in. Haley was gone and even if she didn't know it she was in more danger than she could ever imagine.

Ignoring her request of not following he called Karen and Keith. Followed by Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Lucas's homeboys, Mouth, Skills and the others. It was time to tell the whole story and nothing short of the truth and the terror Haley unknowingly walked into. The fear racing through Lucas's veins was nothing he had felt before. Maybe there was still time to find Haley before their nightmare begins.

Dun Dun Dun!!!

Ok now to start where I left off

Waking up Haley slowly and quietly did a self-check. Everything seemed to be in working order except she didn't know where she was or what had happened. She hurt real badly and had to stifle a groan as she turned over.

"Well, well you finally decided to join the waking world Haley James," said a voice she new all to well. Her father. Dread shivered down her spine and she slowly raised her eyes to look at him.

He stood over her smiling a smile that scared her shitless. This is when she realized something was around her neck and wrists. Looking down at her hands she saw chains binding her to the wall. She didn't need to even guess what was at her throat, a collar and more chains. Closing her eyes she squelched her rising fear. There was no way he would see her terror. Opening her eyes she didn't have time to brace herself against the first blow. Blood flowed from the reopened cut on her lip. She spit and glared at him.

"You will beg for mercy when I am done with you, you bitch. Nothing you can do will hide the fear in your eyes and then you will obey my every command." He grinned with glee at her. Punching her in the gut and then and uppercut to her head had her on her knees, wheezing and spiting more blood.

"In your dreams" she managed to spit out before the next blow to her unguarded side.

"No one is here to stop me, which means no one can help you. You are at my mercy and I will break you or kill you, whichever comes first." He calmly stated. "Which reminds me your Lucas wished to tell you good-bye I told him I'd pass his message on, so mission completed." He laughed loudly.

The blows rained on her one after the other. Soon he moved from fists to objects, from lamps to shallow cuts of a knife. While she was lying on the floor, he knelt down by her. Thinking fast she drew up her knee and with all her might aimed for his privates. He moved out of reach before she could connect.

"That was a move you will pay for my sweetheart." He growled and then strung her up by the chains so that she was stretched out, unable to move or curl up in a ball.

She heard the belt slither out of the loopholes of his pants. The cracking of the belt made her cringe. The first strike was always the worst. It tore a strangled scream form her mouth. She cursed herself for even that show of feeling and bit her lip as the strikes continued to rain. It hurt so bad, pain radiated from every cell of her body. Her arms ached from her bodyweights strain on them and the rest was just slices of ragged pain searing through her body. The blood flowed freely as did the tears she couldn't hold back any more.

"Oh god, LUCAS!!!" she screamed his name in her head. Why oh why had she left. How was anyone going to find her? "Lucas" she wept silently for him trying to remember his face. Hoping to take herself away.

Back at One Tree Hill

"Where was she?" Lucas thought to himself. "DAMNIT!!!" he said aloud. How were they going to find her? Nothing was going as they planned, it was taking to long, too much time was going by. And there was nothing he could do. All he did was stand by and watch as they tried to figure out where she was. He had to get out of the house where they had set up base and go for a walk.

Grabbing his coat, he slammed the door as he walked out. He had to clear his head and think straight. Think of places that she could be. Fear was in his heart as he thought of what she was going through. Walking through the town he came to the lake and the bench where they had talked so many times through the years. They shared so many secrets and told stories, getting closer and closer to each other.

"Where the Hell are you Hales!!!" He yelled out into the night. Then crumpled to the ground and stared at the night sky watching the moon and stars.

Back with Haley

Haley too was staring at the moon and stars through the small window way up high near the ceiling. Her father had finally left her alone. The pain was excruciating but she put it in the back of her mind. She was carefully piecing together Lucas's face in her head. His blonde hair, those magical blue eyes, that crooked smile of his that made you smile all the more, his strong arms holding you tightly, the safety you feel with him, the love you have for him. His image to firm hold in front of her minds eye, she tried to smile but the blood caked to her face and the swelling was too much, she whimpered in pain. Her whole body throbbed with it. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Again with Lucas

He felt the connection with her. It formed slowly in his head almost as if she was trying to call to him. Maybe it was his imagination, the long sleepless nights catching up to him, but it felt so real. Like she was right with him. "Where are you Hales?" he thought silently. He had a distinct impression she was somewhere near by. He looked over his shoulder but nothing was there. Getting up he headed back to his house hoping with this new connection he might be able to figure out where she was. "Please just hold on Hales, my Hales, I'll find you!"

Haley

She felt peace slid over her and she slowly let the consciousness slip from her. This fearlessness thing was taking its toll on her. Laying the way it least hurt she prayed Tomorrow will be better and with Lucas's face in her head and his name on he lips she let go. Drifting into darkness. Not hearing the quiet laughter of her father as he thought of what next her could do to her.

A/N hey I hoped you liked it. I apologize again for my lateness. And I hope it was good. If you have any comment I'd love to hear from you. Please talk to me and I might get the next chapter done with faster than I did this one. Tell me what you think should happen. Thanks for reading.

-Hollowlies


End file.
